


AC20 Day 17: Travel: Among Us

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2020 [17]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Game reference, Maiev keeps being awful to the Illidari, Murder Mystery, Non canon to the main story, The author is just having some fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: The Illidari and Maiev are living their life on the Doomed Dawn, until someone calls for an emergency meeting.
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036257
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	AC20 Day 17: Travel: Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So, yeah, that bonus chapter for Hasard had been 100% inspired by the game Among Us, because... In Travel, they are in a spaceship, there is tension between the characters, and I'm setting up a "traitor plotline" for the story... Perfect match!
> 
> But before anything else, this is a story that's 100% non-canon with Travel. There are no spoilers in it and do not expect it to be referenced later on, because it's like, a one-shot story. If you have some doubts about some elements, it'll be with pleasure that I'll debunk them in comments x)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

The sound of the alarm blared through the Doomed Dawn, interrupting everyone in their activities, and most Illidari who were sharing a room looked at each other, wondering what was happening. If the alarm had been triggered, it meant that there was an emergency, but it wasn’t Illidan who was calling the emergency, as usual, he would simply talk directly in their mind, and indeed, Illidan, who was flying the ship, frowned as he heard the alarm blasting. Yet, as he knew that no one would have done that without a good reason, he put the ship on auto-pilot as he made his way towards the cafeteria where they were holding the emergency meetings.

Inside the room, almost all of the Illidari was already there, sitting around a big round table, looking at each other suspiciously, as they had no idea who had used the alarm, nor why. And as Illidan reached the table, the hybrids quickly jumped back on their feet and saluted their leader and Illidan couldn’t stop his grin as he was always feeling really proud when it was happening.

“So,” he began, looking at them. “What is happening?”

“We don’t know,” replied Allari. “Maiev and Asha are still missing, and none of us had used the alarm.”

“Did someone see them?”

“Not yet,” intervened Jace.

But before Illidan could ask another question, or even have the time to worry, the doors of the cafeteria slammed open, and Maiev, in all of her Warden glory with her shining armor, entered, walking to the table and she was dragging something behind her. Before anyone could check what it was, the woman had reached the table, and by using only one arm, she threw a body on it. And with horror, everyone looked at the lifeless body of Asha.

“Alright you fuckers, everyone sits down,” commanded Maiev, slamming her hands on the table, and everyone listened beside Illidan. “Now, we can do that the easy way, and the culprit can talk now and we take care of them. Or we do it the hard way.”

Saying that, Maiev glared at everyone around the table, checking on their reaction as they were mostly looking at Asha’s corpse, but she couldn’t find anyone who was acting suspicious, yet. Next to her, Illidan held back his breath as he had to admit that the woman was dead, and he felt sweats dripping on his back as his worst nightmare was happening. Maiev had been right, and murder had happened in his very own ship.

“She… She’s really dead,” Elthyn couldn’t stop herself from saying as she gently poked the body.

“Aw… What a good sense of observation,” replied Maiev, sarcasm all over her voice. “Maybe you want to add something that’s even more obvious?”

The blood elf lowered her head and took a step back. Meanwhile, the shock of seeing their fellow Illidari dead slowly faded and the others got back to their senses. There had been a death on the ship, and it could only be one of them.

“But how did it happen? And where?” asked Vandel.

“I found the body near the engines,” explained Maiev. “And it seems that the cause of death comes from claws. So… I repeat myself; will the culprit be nice enough and tell us who they are?”

The Illidari exchanged a look between all of them, not understanding how it could be that someone had been killed, while trying to see if anyone was going to say anything about it. Yet, no one was moving and Maiev only sighed as she realized that they were good to interrogate them all again, even if this time, she wouldn’t be nice with any of them. But as she was going to announce it, Kayn got up and took a deep breath, getting Maiev to raise an eyebrow at him.

“Guys, please,” he finally said. “We all know it’s Maiev who did it. I mean, she was the one to bring the body here and she’s the only one who has a reason to do such a thing!”

“No, it can’t be Maiev,” quickly intervened Illidan, holding one of Asha’s arms. “The body is completely cold, meaning that she had been dead for a while, and Maiev had been with me until like… Fifteen minutes ago. It cannot be her.”

Quickly, Maiev gently petted Illidan’s arms as a way to thank him, but also as a way to tell him that she wasn’t needing his help to defend herself. And indeed, when she turned her attention towards Kayn, the few Illidari close enough to them stepped back as they could feel the animosity emanating from both of them. Then, Maiev put on her best smile on her face, despite that no one could see it with her helmet.

“Listen well,” she began, glaring deadly at him. “First, if I had to kill one of you, it would have been you. Second, if it was me, no one would have found your corpse and I wouldn’t put myself in such a spotlight as I know that I am the obvious culprit. And third, do you seriously think that I wouldn’t be able to kill you all in this very room? I don’t need to act sneaky like that.”

“Yet, I know that no one here, beside you, would have a reason to kill another Illidari!” defied Kayn.

“Oh really?” grinned Maiev. “Unless the reason is to accuse me?”

“I already told you that it couldn’t be Maiev,” Illidan groaned. “And I don’t think that it’s Kayn either, he’s smarter than that.”

“Unless he knew that you would say that and decided to act like an imbecile,” added Maiev. “We should throw him out of the ship whether he’s the culprit or not.”

“No one will be ejected as long as I’m flying that ship,” growled Illidan.

“Please, calm down,” intervened Kor’vas. “Fighting like that won’t bring us any solution, and if Illidan himself decides to innocent you, then we should believe him.”

“Yes, we need to be methodical,” said Cyana. “Who was near the engines?”

Belath awkwardly coughed, grabbing everyone’s attention.

“The place is forbidden but for those being in the engineering group…” he reminded. “It means that it’s either Kor’vas; Elerion; or Elthyn.”

The three elves quickly yelled their offense, but before anyone could defend themselves, Maiev spoke once again, shaking her head.

“You shouldn’t accuse on something so trivial. Asha was there when she’s part of the support group, she had no reason to be there unless someone was trying to accuse our engineers. And Fel, I even went there myself and found the body, so that rule won’t give us the culprit.”

“You just gave your reasoning for killing her though,” interrupted Kayn. “There’s really no reason for us to kill each other!”

“It’s funny that you repeat that constantly,” squinted Maiev. “As far as I know, there’s one of you who could have begun to kill… Someone who didn’t want to be there…”

Slowly, everyone turned their head to Altruis, who hadn’t really followed the argument as he couldn’t care less about it, and once he realized that everyone was looking at him, he finally proceeded what Maiev was implying.

“I… No!” he yelled. “I didn’t want to be here, but that’s not a reason for me to start killing people!”

“And yet, because of you, some of our brothers and sisters died as you gave away information to the Alliance and Horde in Outland,” pointed Sevis.

Anlya quickly slammed her hands on the table to grab everyone’s attention, and once that she had it, she glared at them and quickly signed a few words.

“It’s not Altruis, he was with me.”

“Are you sure you aren’t just trying to protect him?” asked Elerion. “He was Asha’s partner in the support group, he could have killed her and brought her to the engines.”

“Or maybe that it was Nethrandamus?” Jace thought out loud. “An accident with a dragon could happen.”

“No, it is not my mount,” glared Altruis. “Stop trying to make me into an enemy!”

“But you became an enemy by yourself,” interrupted Kayn.

Before Altruis could say anything more, Maiev clapped in her hands and the metallic sound echoed through the room, forcing the silence. Everyone looked at her, as she crossed back her arms in front of her bust, scanning every person present in the room now that a new idea had gone through her mind as Jace had talked about a possible accident. Maybe the solution was easier than that.

“Alright, so we agree that no one has a reason to kill, and the one who would have a reason had already been cleared, so let’s make it easier. Who lost control of their demon?”

It was the only solution, someone had to lose control and they were trying to cover it.

“I will be honest with you,” continued Maiev. “If you tell me who it is today, I promise to not kill them. But if I have to start searching, it will be painful, and I know that Illidan agrees with me.”

Next to her, the captain sighed loudly. Once again, Maiev was proving her worth as his second in command, and he had to admit that she was right, if someone had lost control, they needed to find who it was to help them. They cannot let anyone dangerous roam freely through the ship.

“I agree, so please, speak up and we will help. Otherwise… I will have to allow Maiev to find out by herself.”

And with that threat out in the open, the gates opened and everyone had started to yell at each other. Everyone was accusing each other of being the culprit, and once some of them began to get on the feet to scream louder, either to accuse or to defend themselves, Maiev knew that it was going to be a long evening. She gently put her hand on Illidan to catch his attention, while the hybrid was shaking his head, afraid of what he had done.

“I’m still tired,” she whispered. “I’m going back to my room, so warn me if something changes.”

Illidan quickly nodded and freed Maiev from the meeting.

Once that she was out of the room, and getting as far as she could from the cafeteria, Maiev removed her helmet and a really big smile spread across her face. She shook her head and the hair freely flowed over her back, until it retracted inside her skull and then, two horns grew on her forehead and as she walked through the hallway, the dreadlord stretched her body. She wanted to laugh, but she couldn’t do it now.

Using at her advantage the fact that everyone had been busy, she had found Asha, walking alone, and quickly killed her with her claws and threw her in a closet until it would be the right time to ring the alarm. But first, she had made her way towards Maiev’s room, and as expected, she found the Warden, coming back from the command center and she used as her advantage the fact that the Elf didn’t have a spectral sight to knocked her out by surprise with a powerful spell and now, the Warden was hidden on the ship, deeply asleep. Then, the Dreadlord took her armor and put it on along with the woman's appearance. Thanks to it, the armor was creating a barrier that would prevent the demon hunters from seeing her real appearance, as it had been bathed in thousands of different demon’s blood, and once that she was ready, she went back to get the dead body and rang the alarm.

A little acting later, she was out and proud of herself and from the chaos that she had provoked inside the ship. Unable to refrain it, she cackled.

“Before the end of the day, they will have killed themselves,” she predicted.

She had never loved her impostor’s job more than at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Tomorrow: A smut in a context out of a bad anime filler x)
> 
> See you tomorrow and every day until Christmas with a new fic!
> 
> \----  
> Unfortunately, English isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics, or anything, you can still hit me up there!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord)
> 
> Later!
> 
> (Comments are welcomed and appreciated :D)


End file.
